


One, two, three

by Vae



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One's good, two's better, three's awesome.</p>
<p>(basically just three boys and blow jobs.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, two, three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sorchasilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorchasilver/gifts).



Adam loves cock, okay? He loves cock and he loves pretty boys and he's loved Brad pretty much as long as he can remember. Loving Tommy Joe's still shining with newness and okay, so he'd _heard_ of threesomes before but he'd never actually had one that lasted longer than a one night fun thing until he worked out that Tommy wasn't fucking off just because the tour had ended and Brad wasn't fucking off, oh, ever, so somehow they had to find a solution.

This, he figures, is the best solution ever.

He kind of wishes he had two mouths so he could suck them both off at the same time because if they're pretty, shit, their cocks are even prettier. Brad's all kind of graceful, slender and curved, flushing a dark olive when he's hard (which is pretty much most of the time Adam gets to see his cock, really). In comparison, Tommy's paler, pinker, and thicker, gorgeously straight. Tommy fills his mouth more but Brad's easier to deep-throat and he fucking loves them both and with them both sprawled out naked for him, he really doesn't know where to start first.

(There's also the thing where if he's sucking them off he doesn't get to see their faces, but this time the web-cam's going to take care of that so they can all watch it back together later.)

Thin fingers slide into his hair and tug sharply - Brad, for sure - but it's Tommy's voice that comes through, drowsy and slow, thick with desire. "Are you gonna just, like, fucking look at us all fucking night?"

He bites Tommy's thigh in response, not too hard, just enough to get a ragged curse from Tommy, a delighted giggle from Brad, and leave a swiftly fading mark on pale skin, then licks over it. Decision made. "Good things come to those who wait," he chides primly, like he's not got a hand on each of them. Like he's not naked on the bed, crouched over two of the prettiest boys ever to walk the earth, playing some fucked up mental game of eeny meeny miny mo.

He slides his hands up and curls his left hand around Brad's cock, his right around Tommy's, and grins up at them. Impatient bitches have started without him, and they're kissing, Tommy's hand on Brad's face partly blocking his view but nowhere near enough to stop him knowing what's going on. Not even enough to block the fact that the purple lipstick Brad had slicked onto Tommy's lips earlier is getting smeared onto Brad's lips as well. It's fucking hot, and it's _his_. They're his.

(And he can get a better view of the kiss from the web-cam after.)

Brad's known him longer, which is kind of an unfair advantage if Adam thinks about it, but he's not thinking about much right now except "yay cock!" It means that Brad knows that Adam's got his pace and any attempt to push it means that he ends up waiting longer, which is why Tommy's the one who gets Adam's right hand and Brad's the one who gets Adam's mouth closing over his cock. Fingers flex in Adam's hair, Brad gives a gratifying little shiver and there's a hiss of breath that's enough to let Adam know that their kiss has broken, if only for a moment.

Adam's vaguely aware that Tommy's half-heartedly bitching, but he's more aware of Brad's cock sliding over his tongue and the way it slides smoothly between his lips when he sucks it in. They had the condom talk, they all got tested, and Adam's repeatedly thankful for that because it means what he's tasting is Brad, not latex (or that fucking revolting lube that seems to come on most condoms). The salt-musk of his skin, the bitter burst of pre-come gliding across the back of his tongue, and the intimacy of the trust that tugs at his heart as surely as the abortive buck of hips tugs at his cock.

He curls his tongue, letting it press against the underside of Brad's cock, something to get more contact for both of them, and strokes his hand over Tommy's cock to the same rhythm he's using on Brad's. It's a balancing act, focus divided between the two of them. He's never going to be able to get them both off at the same time as effectively as he can if he's only focusing on one of them, but he's learning to get both their reactions and take his cues from them. Speed stays the same, he hasn't mastered the syncopation of different speeds yet, but he knows when Tommy needs him to press harder and when Brad needs him to suck deeper, the grunt when he slides his thumb to rub over the head of Tommy's cock with each stroke and the gasptwistshudder that's Brad getting seriously fucking close when Adam tongues at his slit.

Another hand moves over his. Not enough guitar calluses to be Tommy, smaller spread, so that's Brad's hand with his on Tommy's cock and fuck, that's good. That's definitely Tommy's hand that lands in his hair, too, rougher, blunter, and it's a circle completed, Tommy following the movements of his head as he works to suck Brad off and Brad's fingers interlaced with his as they jerk Tommy off.

It's too much; he can't keep it all going. Rhythm falters and Adam moans soft frustration around Brad's cock, two hands tightening to pull his hair as he works his hand out from under Brad's. Someone's got to come first and, this time, someone's definitely going to be Brad. He curls his lip, lets his teeth graze very lightly against Brad's cock next time he pushes down, and gets rewarded with a garbled cry, a heel pressed against the back of his shoulder, and the warm, bitter rush of Brad coming in his mouth.

He slows down, gentles, and finally lifts his head to relinquish Brad's cock. Brad's looking dazed, eyes half-closed, lips parted, hair all over the fucking place and even more gorgeous for it. Tommy, by contrast, is looking smug. As well he should, fucker, when his lipstick's smeared across Brad's mouth and cheek.

(Adam's really going to want to watch the cam recording. Several times.)

Tommy reaches down for Adam's hand, tugging him up for a kiss. Purple lipstick fucking everywhere and Adam couldn't give a shit, because he can still taste Brad in his mouth and he can feel the soft sound Tommy makes when Tommy tastes Brad, too. Adam's got no clue how he got so lucky, and he doesn't care, so long as he gets to stay lucky.

"My turn," Tommy drawls out when he pulls back from kissing, and slides down Adam's body to make it perfectly clear that the turn he's claiming is not getting sucked, it's doing the sucking.

Adam sighs and spreads his thighs so Tommy can get between them, eyes closing in bliss as Brad curls up against his side.

Purple lipstick _everywhere_.


End file.
